Harry Potter And The Girl Who Lived
by HellRat
Summary: What would have happened if Harry hadn't been an only child? How would his story change? Colin Potter, Harry's twin, separated when their parents died they are reunited at Hogwarts. Colin is a strong, cunning person who seems to know many things beyond a simple student, but for everything Colin reveals, something is held back, How Slytherin of Colin. NOT Slash. REWRITE AT WORK!
1. Preface

Summery: What if Harry had a twin sister that he was separated from when his parents died and they met on the train to Hogwarts. Hey what is she doing talking to Malfoy and... wait did he just smile with kindness!? Find out what happens when the kind loving Kalen Marie Potter the little twin sister of Harry James Potter ends up in Slytherin.

HellRat: You people better like this! The main romance is Harry x Hermione however it will be a little more about the OC. The main romance for the OC is a surprise and who every figures it out first (Though it shouldn't be hard) gets a surprise! By the way the preface sucks!

Harry: Umm... HellRat does not own Harry Potter.

Hermione : If she did it would be interesting to say the least.

HellRat: I worked hard on the idea! Oh and this story is based off the movies and books kind of mixed together because I don't know that much about the books... sorry. And they look like they do in the movies. And sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Ok Draco you do the enures!

Draco: No.

HellRat: Please!!!

Draco: Hell No!

Kalen: Do it or I will smash your face in! (Holds up fist)

Draco: Ok, ok. (Puts hands up in defense.) On with the chapter.

Kalen: (Grins) Now was that so hard?

Draco: Yes.

Kalen: (Attacks Draco)

* * *

**Preface**

**Ten years ago**

Dumbledore picked up the two crying babies and stared at there faces. He looked at the boy, seeing his future. He sighed when he saw the truth. "Your destiny will start out different but in the end become one. I wish I did not have to take you apart." Then Hagrid walked over to him.

"What should we do mister Dumbledore?" He asked as he gazed at the babies. The old man gave the boy to Hagrid.

"They will be separated. They will be safer apart. The boy will go to his aunt and uncle." He explained and started walking away with a now sleeping baby girl.

"And the girl?" Dumbledore stopped at the other man's words.

"I will take her. Her destiny is to be raised in the magical world. His is not." With that he was gone. When he was gone, Harry woke up and cried. Little did Hagrid know that with Dumbledore the girl had woken up as well with tears. They cried to be together again.

* * *

**Present time**

Harry stared out the window of the train as Ron talked nonstop. It would be his first year at Hogwarts and he had already made his first friend. He sighed as he looked back at Ron who was now staring at him. "I have a question." Ron said.

"Yeah?"

"Where's your sister?" Harry's eyes widened and confusion was firm on his face.

"I don't have one." Came his response. Now Ron was confused.

"Are you sure. The stories about you mentioned a twin sister who had survived." Ron shrugged thinking it was probably just a lie.

"Well, I did have a sister but my aunt and uncle said she died with my parents." Harry looked back out the window wondering why he still believes that after everything that happened.

"Hey Harry would you like to see a spell to turn Scabbards yellow?" Ron asked when he saw the expression Harry had. The brunet nodded with curiosity. Ron pulled out his wand and cleared his throat but before he could perform the spell the door slid open and two girls walked in.

"Excuse me have either of you seen a toad. A boy named Neville lost one." Said the girl with light brown hair.

"No." the red head said.

"Oh are you doing magic. Let's see then." She said. Ron cleared his throat again and whispered the wards as he pointed the wand at the rat. Nothing happened. Ron shrugged and went back to eating the food he had.

"You call that magic?" Spoke the other girl which neither of the boys had seen the face of until the shorter and lighter brunet moved out of the way. The boy's faces turned to shock at the girls face. She looked exactly like Harry except for small thing. Her hair was the same color but went down to her waist, her eyes were the same green but no glasses, and more feminine features. She was more on the beautiful side while Harry was more on the handsome side. "It's not very good is it?" Her attention was on Ron and she had not noticed Harry yet until the other girl gasped. The taller looked at her with question as the other pointed at Harry.

"Kalen you didn't say anything about having a brother." The girl now known as Kalen looked at Harry and her beautiful green eyes showed surprise. She examined him and her eyes landed on his scar. Harry did the same and his eyes landed on a scar in the same shape as his on her neck.

"Harry James Potter?" The name left her lips and the other girl showed even more surprise. Harry nodded. Kalen smirked and walked over to him. She pointed at the girl behind her. "That's Hermione." She reached out a hand. "I'm Kalen Marie Potter. Nice to finally meet you." He stared at her hand before taking it and smiled. 'Speak of the devil.' He thought.

* * *

HellRat: Its the preface! Of cores its short!

Harry: well that was strange.

Draco: (Nods)

Kalen: (Grins)

HellRat: REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 1

HellRat: Ha! This is what I call loving a story idea to much!

Kalen: HellRat does not own Harry Potter! All the credit gos to the author who's name escapes me!

HellRat: you don't know the author's name?

Kalen: No I forget.

Harry: Thats sad.

Kalen: Hey I'm you sister remember. And at the moment I have magical experience and awesome hand to hand combat skills! Be careful what you say.

Harry: In the end magic skills will be better. (Smirk)

Kalen: (Opens mouth then closes) Damn. (Thinks) I ave wings!

HellRat: Damn it Kalen don't give anything away!

Kalen: Sorry.

Draco: Can we get to the story already?

Ron: HellRat and her rants.

HellRat: Fine! Itachi will you take it from here?

Everyone: WTF (Looks at the Naruto character Itachi)

Kalen: Aren't you supposed to be in the Rookie Nine And Yue room?

Itachi: On with the chapter!

* * *

"Hagrid!!!" Kalen yelled at the giant as she ran at him from her place with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She tackled him but he did not fall. "When were you going to tell me my brother would be going to Hogwarts!?" She whined. Hagrid blinked and looked at Harry.

"I thought I forgot something. Sorry I meant to tell you and Harry but it slipped my mind." He put the small girl down next to her friends. (Sorry I'm not good with writing the way Hagrid talks, again sorry you'll have to deal with him talking like a normal person.) "Ok All first year this way!" he yelled. Harry looked at Ron who was staring wide eyed at Hagrid. Kalen attached to Harry's arm and smiled.

"Its still so great to finally meat my brother!" Harry laughed at how childish she seemed. He had expected her at first to be a cold person from the first words she spoke to them.

"So Kalen where have you been all this time?" Harry asked and Kalen looked up at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was told you were dead." Harry explained nervously. She let go of his arm and stood strait to her original height which was about an inch or two sorter then Harry.

"Oh well my adoptive grandfather kept my location a secret. I only had one friend for years. But That story is for another time." Kalen was now calm with a kind smile. They got into some boats and were off. "Harry where have you been living?"

"With our aunt and uncle." He said a little less happy then before.

"Oh? What are they like?" She asked with a grin. Harry glared at the water.

"I'll tell you later ok." Kalen sighed.

"Ok." It didn't take long to get to the castle. All the students were staring at it with owe. Kalen was normal sense she had seen it before. When they made it to the stairs before the great hall a women walked out wearing green robs. Kalen ran at her and gave her a hug. "Aunty McGonagall!" Said woman laughed.

"Its nice to see you Kalen. Now back with the others." Kalen obeyed the woman and stood next to Harry once again. "Welcome to Hogwarts! The start-of-term banquet will start shortly, but before that you will be sorted into you houses and they will be the ones you sit with. The sorting is an important part of this because while you are here your house is like your family in Hogwarts. However some rules have changed recently. Once night fall comes you will spend your time in the dormitory and common room of your house before then you my spend your time as you wish when not in class with some restraints. God help us." Many students had questioning looks because many were told by family that they stayed in they're house most unless in class. "The four houses are Gryffendor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own history of great wizards and witches. While you are at Hogwarts good deeds will earn you house points while any rule braking will lose them. At the end of the year the house with the most points will when the house cup, a great honor. The sorting will take place in few minutes in front of the whole school. I shall return soon when we are ready." She then walked away. Once she was gone it did not stay quiet as some had hoped.

"So its true then." Said a blond boy as he walked up the stairs and in front of Harry and Kalen. "The Potters have come to Hogwarts." Whispers were heard through the crowd. He looked at one boy behind him. "This is Crabbe" He looked at another boy. "And Goyle." He then looked at the two in front of him. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron chuckled and Draco glared at him.

"You think my name is funny?" He looked him over. "Red hair and a hammy down rob. You must be a weasley." Kalen sent a death glare at Draco that was much scarier then his. The blond flinched at the glare for a moment but looked at Harry to ignore it. "I can be a much better friend." he reached his hand out and Harry stared at it.

"I think I'll choose my own friends thank you." Harry said. Draco stared at him and his hand was hit away by Kalen. The girl then took Harry's left hand to make a point.

"You heard my brother." She said as if she knew Harry her whole life. Draco's shoulder was tapped by McGonagall. He went back into the crowd with the other two.

"Its time." The woman said and they all went into the great hall. Many gasped were heard about the ceiling but Kalen was to busy staring at her grandfather with a smile. They all made it to the big table filled with teachers. She was still holding her brother's hand when McGonagall pulled out a list probably of names.

"When I call you name you will come and sit on this stool and the sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She started calling names but Kalen paid no attention.

"Hey Harry." Said boy looked at her. "After classes tomorrow we should hang out and get to know each other." Harry nodded in agreement and his name was called. He let go of his sister's hand and sat on the stool. No one could hear the hat speak as they saw Harry mumble somethings. After a few minutes the word GRYFFENDOR was yelled and Harry ran to the Gryffendor table.

"Kalen Potter!" The room was filled with more whispers but this time about the Potter who went missing. Kalen walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and it spoke.

"_You are destined for greatness like your brother but a different greatness. You have many gifts but the greatest is your gift to bring out the best in people. Your place in the land of magic is unexpected and will be misunderstood but one day the land will understand. You are to change the way people see this place." _The room was quiet as the hat tried to make its decision. It was probably the longest sorting in history. Finally the hat yelled its choice. SLYTHERIN! Harry and Ron stared in surprise as Kalen got off the stool. She looked at Harry with a sad smile. The hat had said more to her and she understood its reasons for her place. She sat across from Draco and he glared.

"You don't belong here. Your to nice." He said and she smiled at him.

"Your right. But then again so are you." She looked at Harry and waved. He stared and waved back with hesitance. She understood his reason but wished that, that wasn't how it was. Dumbledore stood and gave his speech. Everyone listened intently while Kalen again paid it no mind. She looked back at Draco who was sitting there trying to figure out what she said. 'Theres a reason he isn't in Ravenclaw.' She thought as food appeared on the table and lots of it. Kalen started eating absentmindedly.

* * *

(Gryffendor table)

Harry stared at Kalen and then looked at Hermione. "Hey Hermione would you mind telling me about Kalen?" Hermione looked at Harry and shook her head.

"I only met her earlier on the train. But she did tell me somethings. Like she doesn't really have friends. She's artistic and better at hand to hand fighting then magic but still knew a lot more about magic then most. She said she was adopted..." Hermione thought for a moment trying to remember everything. "She is smart. Thats all. Sorry."

"Its Ok." Harry started eating again but watched Kalen from the corner of his eye. "Why were you so surprised when I met Kalen?"

"I didn't find out her full name until she introduced herself to you." She explained quickly.

"I wouldn't talk to her to much though." Ron said as he stared at Kalen as well. Harry looked at him.

"Why?"

"She's in Slytherin. I told you they don't have the best characters there." They all went back to they're food and Harry noticed Kalen still watching him.

* * *

(After they ate in the commonroom. Slytherin)

Kalen Was on a couch in the room thinking. 'Only in this house a few hours and I already hate it.' She glared at the table as Draco walked over to her.

"I'm assuming you know that we expect you not to speak with Potter anymore sense your one of us." He said and Kalen looked up at him with a death glared.

"I may be in Slytherin but that is my brother you speak of. Don't assume I will follow these silent rules." Kalen played with the necklace around her neck. It was a gold chain with a silver snowflake about the size of a walnut on it.

Draco glared at her with anger. "So you intend to be friends with that mud blood Granger to?" That was it. Kalen stood up and punched him in the face. Lucky for him not with all her strength. And lucky for Slytherin no one who could take points saw.

"The next time I hear that word I will make sure that who ever said it wont see next year! Am I clear!?" Kalen yelled at all the first years. They looked at Draco who had been sent flying five feat back with a bleeding nose. They looked back at her and nodded with fear. She sat back down and once again played with her necklace.

"Damn she can hit." Said one guy from the crowd but Kalen just smirked.

"My father will hear about this Potter!" Draco yelled. The girl sighed.

"I wouldn't because that would just be proof of how weak you are. Besides do you really want me as an enemy Malfoy?" Kalen said as she stood and walked over to the blond. She poked his nose lightly and whispered some words. His nose didn't hurt anymore and the bleeding stopped.

"What did you do?" He asked with wide eyes. Kalen walked past him to the dorms and waved at him from over her shoulder as the others in the room moved out of the way.

"I fix what I brake." Was her only words before she disappeared.

* * *

(Gryffendor)

"Really Harry theres a good chance she was raised into a bad person! It would explain why she's in Slytherin." Ron said to Harry as he was getting ready for bed. He wanted to believe Kalen was a good person but it was hard with where she is now.

"We don't know that." Harry said as he walked out of the bathroom. He sat on his bed and sighed. "Ron she is my sister. Don't ask me to hate her please." Ron got into his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You don't know her." Harry followed Ron's example and laid down for bed.

"Then give me a chance to." After that Ron shut up. He knew he shouldn't take a chance like this from his friend so fast. After all he doesn't know what he would do with out his brothers though they annoy him so much.

"You know for someone ho thought his sister was dead you took seeing her well." Ron smiled at the ceiling. A slightly bitter laugh left Harry's lips.

"I guess I always knew she was alive in a way. I also had a feeling I would meet someone important today." Harry turned to his side facing away from Ron. "I had dreams that I would meet her."

"I just hope the sorting hat made a mistake." Ron frowned. His eyes closed in thought. "Harry what will you do if she turns out to be like any other Slytherin?"

"I don't know." Harry closed his eyes. "Go to sleep."

* * *

HellRat: And there you have it! Happy Thanks giving! Sorry its so short I'll make the next chapter longer!

Draco: She broke my nose!

Kalen: I also fixed it.

Ron: Go Kalen. Though I wish you didn't fix it.

Kalen: You have no right to talk to me. You think I'm evil.

Ron: Hey blame HellRat not me!

Kalen: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't forget to vote on HellRat's poll!

Harry: (Blink, blink) HellRat you are having to much fun with this.

HellRat: REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 2

HellRat: Say hello to chapter 2. well in a way its chapter 3 but the first chapter was the bad Preface mixed with chapter. I just wanted to get them meeting out of the way as fast as possible

Harry: HellRat does not own Harry Potter.

HellRat: On with chapter!

P.S. I changed the time of the classes because I felt like it.

* * *

"Come on Harry! We're going to be late!" Ron yelled as the two ran trough the halls. It has been about five days sense they started there classes and today they had only four classes sense it was Friday but it was there first time in these classes which they would start going to more later on.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Ron stopped and looked at Harry with a grin.

"I have no idea." Harry sighed at the red head's words.

"And that is why I came looking for you." They jumped at the voice behind them and turned around to see Kalen. She grabbed Harry's hand and started running the other way. "Come on. You don't want to be late for McGonagall's class. She isn't the nicest about it. Though I'd take any day to Snape." A shiver went down Kalen's spin at the thought. The class room came into view and McGonagall was just walking in to start the class. Kalen ran past her into the class with Harry and Ron as she yelled. "Hi aunty McGonagall!" She and the other two sat in the only three empty seats.

"Right on time. I'm surprised you wornt early though." McGonagall said as she walked past them.

"I got lost." She said quickly.

"I doubt that." The Woman looked at her from her desk.

"Ok so Harry and Ron got lost." Kalen smiled at the two.

"Them I'm sure you will be they're guide until you are sure they wont be late." McGonagall then looked at the rest of the class. "Transfiguration is a dangerous kind of magic." She started to explain. Once again Kalen just ignored it. She could swear she heard this five times a day. Though the class went by quickly at least to her. And after Transfiguration the three had... potions. Kalen sighed as they headed for the dungeons.

"Man I hate Snape." Kalen said. Harry looked at her with question but before he could ask his question Ron asked his.

"How do you know the teachers here?" Kalen smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder making him uncomfortable.

"My Grandfather works her." She Let his shoulder go when she noticed his discomfort.

"So you really know where your going?" Harry finally asked. Kalen held her hand in front of her.

"I know this school like the back of my hand." She then looked at her hand with surprise. "Oh... thats new." She started laughing at her joke and Harry chuckled lightly. They made it to the class room and found seats next to Hermione. After about five minutes a man with black hair walked in his black robs waving around as he walked quickly to the desk.

"There will be no spell casting or wand waving in this class. Now we will start with roll call." Snape pulled out a list of names and started. Kalen was glaring at Snape the whole time. 'Man he bugs me.' She thought. Se was brought out her thought when she heard Harry's name. "Ah Harry Potter. Our new _celebrity._" Kalen could hear some snickers. "And Kalen Potter."

"Here." Kalen said like the other students had.

"Yes I know _your _here after all you will probably be a bigger annoyance then Mr Potter." He finished the roll call and went back to his words. "I will be teaching you the art of potion making. Very dangerous now that Ms Potter is here." Kalen felt her eye twitch. Snape looked at Harry. "Mr Potter!" Harry looked at him when he heard the sudden yell. "What would I get is I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry stared in surprise but said.

"I don't know sir." Hermione raised her hand.

"Hmm it seems fame isn't everything." Snape smirked. Kalen glared at him.

"Give him a break! He only figured out magic even existed about a week ago! Why don't you pick on someone who knows what there doing like me or Hermione!" Kalen yelled. The class was amazed that she had the courage to do as such.

"Oh? You shouldn't be talking after that accident two years ago. What that old man you call grandfather was thinking bringing you here and letting you walk around freely when the students were asleep is beyond me even if no one saw you. An even better question is what that foolish guardian of yours was doing letting you in my class room." Kalen stood and slammed her hand on the table. Snape's smirk grew at the reaction.

"How _dare _you bring him up! Don't forget who your dealing with Serevus! Forget again and there wont be a potions teacher!" Snape frowned and walked away from her and back to his desk.

"Five points from Slytherin." He said. Kalen sat back down and held her necklace tightly in her hand. She looked around the room from the corners of her eyes to see many Slytherins glaring at her.

'That was going a little to far.' Harry thought. He now knew that Kalen had a short temper and to top it off she had a bad temper. Harry heard Ron whistle quietly next to him.

"Fred and George said getting Snape to take points from his own house was almost imposable." Ron explained to Harry when Snape wasn't paying attention. Harry's gaze went to Kalen who was taking deep breaths to calm down. He noted that the other Slytherins were glaring daggers at her. The most of the first years seemed to try and keep there gaze away from her and he wondered why. Harry's attention went back to the class. A few new questions coming to mind.

Who is Kalen's grandfather? Why is her _"guardian"_ such a sensitive subject? And what happened two years ago? All these questions ran through his mind as he tried to push them away until later. The potions class didn't end well though. By the end Gryffendor had lost ten points for no real reason. As the three headed to they're next class Fred and George ran over to them.

"Hey we heard that Kalen got Snape to take points from Slytherin." Fred said as he stared at Kalen.

"Thats amazing! I didn't think it was possible! You are now my idol!" George said as he gave Kalen a bear hug. "The first Slytherin to be asked as my friend thats for sure!"

"T-Thanks guy. Can't breath!" George let go as Kalen gasped for air.

"Jeez you'd think I made best witch."

"You might as well have." Ron said. Fred and George stared at Kalen's uniform.

"Kalen why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" Fred asked. Kalen walked past them and laughed as the others followed. (I know all my fanfics has the main female wearing boy's uniform or something but I just hate skirts that much!)

"I wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt!" the older twins grinned at this.

"I bet we'll get you in a dress by fifth year." They said together.

"I'd like to see you try." She smirked evilly.

"Is it a bet then?" Fred said.

"Your on." Kalen's smirk turned into a grin.

"If you win we will be at your service for a whole year." George said.

"And if you win?"

"Then you have to wear make up with the dress." Fred said with a grin.

The brunet stopped walking. "So if I win your my servants for fifth year. You win I just have to wear make up with a dress?" They nodded at her question and Harry and Ron were watching with some amusement. Kalen reached out her hands to the two and they took them. "Your on!" with that they all made it to the lunch room and Kalen sighed as her eyes landed on the Slytherin table. "And my torture begins. See you guys after lunch. You'll need me to get to your next class." She walked over to her table and sat down. Unfortunate for her though Draco sat across from her. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"You better watch that temper Potter. Many of us are not happy this what happened earlier." He said and then smirked. "Though I've never heard of Snape getting upset with a Slytherin before. I am wandering how you did it." Kalen glared at him as she ate.

"I've known Snape for four years. I'm not exactly his favorite person." She said and they heard an explosion from the Gryffindor table and Kalen stood with worry and saw her brother was fine. Draco's smirk fell when she sat back down.

Then many owls flew into the great hall and started dropping mail. A package landed in Kalen's lap and she took it into her hand. There was a tag on it the read.

_Dear Kalen._

_I'm sorry I can not give this directly to you but I thought it best if no one knew of our relationship until you got along better with the other students. I do hope you like it._

_Love your Grandfather._

She smiled and opened the box to find a beautiful bracelet. It was gold with diamonds on the rims and snowflakes in graved in the gold. She put it on and her smile became more sincere. She mumbled the words thank you and continued eating. Draco got angry sense she was ignoring her.

"Excuse me?!" He glared at her. Kalen continued to ignore him and got up then walked to the door of the great hall where Harry and Ron were already at. They headed to there next class which was flying. Once there they waited for awhile until Madam Hooch walked out onto the field.

"Well what are you waiting for? Stand by your broom!" The students followed her orders and stood by there broom. "Put your right hand over your broom and say up."

"Up!" The word was yelled by the students. Only Harry's and Kalen's broom came up right away. Draco's came to him the third time. After many ups everyone had they're brooms. Madam Hooch walked around showing everyone how to mount there brooms. She didn't bother with Kalen sense she new what she was doing and Draco didn't need help either. Once she was done she continued. "Now when I blow my whistle you will kick of the ground hard. Keep your broom steady rise a few feet then come back down by leaning forward slightly." She pulled her whistle close to her lips. "Three two..." But Neville went into the air before she finished. "Get back down boy." She said calmly but his broom took off out of control. Kalen being the who she was made a mistake. With out thinking she dropped her broom and ran after him. Harry watched her wandering what she would do Neville hit a few walls and Kalen jumped off the ground. Harry's eyes widened as silver wings extended from her back. Neville fell off his broom only to be caught by Kalen. Madam Hooch ran to the two along with the other students. Kalen landed safely on the ground and set Neville down. Madam Hooch examined him as if Kalen had not flown with out a broom.

Neville winced in pain as Madam Hooch checked his hand. "I little sprain." She helped Neville up and started walking away. "I'm taking mister Longbottem to the hospital wing. I see one broom off the ground the student riding it will be out of Hogwarts before he can say Quidditch." She looked at Kalen. "Ms Potter I thank you for what you did but when I get back I will deal with you." And with that she was gone. Everyone stared at Kalen as she thought about what just happened. Her wings got smaller until they were gone and only leaving two holes in there place. Hermione walked over to her while everyone was to speechless to say anything.

"I've never seen anyone with such things. How did you get them?" She asked with kindness.

Draco glared at her and looked at his feet to find Neville's remembrall. He smirked and picked it up.

"Well you remember when Snape was talking to me and he mentioned an accident two years ago?" Her three friends nodded. "I was trying to make a complex potion and ended up with it exploding on me. When I woke up the next day I was able to grow wings." Kalen stared at the ground in shame. "My grandfather said that it was a good thing. That I could use them. He said things always happen for a reason." Kalen felt her stomach twist when whispers were heard. Hermione was about to ask why she was in Hogwarts at the time but Draco spoke.

"Hey look what I found." Everyone looked at him to see in his hand Neville's remembrall. Kalen wasn't sure if she was happy or pissed. Harry walked over to him and yelled.

"Give it back Malfoy." Draco glared at him.

"No. I think I'll leave it some where for longbottem to find." He smirked and got on his broom. "How about in a tree?" He flew away. Harry sighed and got on his broom. Kalen, Ron, and Hermione ran to him.

"No Harry you heard what Madam Hooch said. And besides you don't know how to fly." Hermione was silenced by Kalen.

"You can do this Harry. And I'll take care of Hooch." She smirked at him and he took off.

"Kalen what are you thinking?!" Kalen looked at Hermione. "I have my own saying Hermione. You walk I will walk, you run I will run, you fall I will jump." Hermione's eyes widened knowing well what she meant. The other students were trying to figure it out.

Harry few over to Draco and the blond stared at him in surprise. "Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom." Harry said. Draco smirked though on the inside he had a feeling Harry would.

"Ok." He then through the ball of gasses and Harry went after it. He was fast and that amazed many people. He caught the ball and went back down to the ground. The first years all ran at him cheering. He landed on the Ground and Kalen ruffled his hair as she gave him a hug.

"Harry Potter!" A voice was heard and everyone turned to the one who spoke. McGonagall stood there and stared at the Potter twins. "Come with me." Kalen watched as the two walked away. She felt a smirk graced her lips knowing very well that Harry was not being expelled.

"What now Kalen?" Ron asked. Kalen sighed.

"We see him at diner." She said and walked over to Draco. She smiled and smacked him on the head with the same strength she used to punch him before but he didn't go flying. He held his head in pain. "Next time Malfoy I'll be the one going after you." She started walking back to where they had been before this whole thing started. "Oh and Malfoy." She looked at him from over her shoulder. "You are now public enemy number one."

* * *

"Seeker?" Ron asked Harry as the four friends walked through the halls to the great hall for diner. "But first years never make the house team. You must be the youngest seeker ever."

"I doubt it." Harry said and Kalen gabbed his arm.

"I'm happy for you but this means I can't play on my team next year." Kalen whined the last part.

"Why." Harry asked.

"I'm not going to play against my brother." They're conversation was interrupted when Fred and George walked by.

"Hey Harry Woods just told us the big news." George said.

"Fred and George are on the team as well. Beaters" Ron explained.

"Our job is to make sure you don't get bloodied up yo much. Can't make any promises though. Its a rough game." Fred spoke this time.

"Though no ones died in years." Kalen hit George in the side playfully though it still hurt him a little.

"He doesn't need to know that someone died!" She yelled at him as she tightened her hug an Harry's arm.

"Sorry." They all sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"What are you doing Kalen?" Hermione asked.

"Sitting."

"At the wrong table." Ron said and pointed at the Slytherin table. Kalen groaned.

"But I hate thoughs people." Se was tapped on her shoulder and looked up to see McGonagall.

"Kalen your at the wrong table." She said. Kalen let go of Harry's arm.

"Please aunty McGonagall let me sit here. Everyone in Slytherin hates me. And plus I wanted to talk to Harry more." Kalen gave McGonagall her best pout which in clouded her having teary eyes. McGonagall Sighed.

"Fine." She said before walking away. Kalen grinned and the food appeared on the table. She looked at the Slytherin table to see Draco glaring at her. Her grin just grew at this. She then looked at the teachers and saw Snape also glaring at her. You'd think she really was a Gryffindor. Kalen started eating with her friends and tried her best to ignore the stars. Though most of them were first years who were at the flying lesson before. Others were wondering why she was at the Gryffindor table. 'This is going to be a long year.'

* * *

HellRat: Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! Its to short again!

Kalen: I liked it! But you told them I had wings to soon I think.

HellRat: If I didn't tell them know there would be no other chances.

Draco: Will you stop hitting me!?

Kalen: No.

Harry: Don't forget to vote on HellRat's poll.

HellRat: REVIEW!!! AND HAPPY THANKS GIVING!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I know I said I would update soon and it's been like what a year? But I had lost interest in most of my stories until recently. I reread my stories and I'm going to be re-writing most of them, to fix grammar, spelling, and make it more detailed and less rushed, I also will be changing the characteristics of some of my OCs. I will update all my stories as soon as I finish re-writing them, the order of which will be re-written when is as so; The New Miko, My Strange Life (The name is going to be changed to "The Demons of Konoha"), The Uzumaki Twins, Harry Potter And The Girl Who Lived, A Warlock And The Demon Boy (The name is going to be changed to "Angel's From Hell"), Rookie Nine and Yue. Thank you for being patient and I promise you will love the changes to the stories. Please vote on the poll!


End file.
